


Baking Fun

by curiousscientistkae



Category: RWBY
Genre: Baking, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: More Lancaster family fluff. Jaune, Ruby, and Azure bake some cookies
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Baking Fun

**Author's Note:**

> lol I am just on a roll now rip. I have one more kid to do a little one shot on. This is quite short but yeeeeee. Still enjoy

The smell of ginger and cinnamon fills the kitchen, making anyone’s mouth who dares ventures into the room water. While the outside world is cold and frigid, covered in a layer of snow and ice, the house is warm from the fire burning inside the oven and the wood burning in the hearth in the living room. Music fills the air as well, coming from the speakers of a scroll. It is mostly children’s songs that play. After all, it is a five-year-old who picked everything out. 

Jaune and his youngest child, Azure, stand near the island in the kitchen. Azure sits on her legs on a chair, letting herself reach the top. In the older blond’s arms, is a large bowl. He stirs the light brown batter around. His young daughter watches with wide, silver eyes. After getting the consistency to something more easily able to stir, he sets it down on the counter. 

“Your turn, sweetheart,” Jaune says. 

A small squeal escapes the red tipped blonde haired girl. Her small hands reach out and fingers wrap around the wooden spoon. Slowly, she begins to push it around in a circle. What has not been mixed in from her father begins to disappear into the batter. Soon, it is ready to be spread out. Jaune quickly gets everything set up so he, Azure, and Ruby can cut the batter into many different shapes. 

By the time that is all set, the missing member of the trio appears. Ruby has dug out a plethora of cookie cutter and drops them all on the island. Gingerbread men, stars, trees, and even a couple of Beowolf faces all are in the pile. The freckles face girl thinks for a moment what to use first before settling on the star. 

"Okay, nice and easy now, Azure," Ruby whispers. She places her hands on her daughter's, guiding her in using the sharp object. Together, they work to create a number of stars. Jaune works close by, randomly grabbing cutters to create the cookies for later. Mother and daughter switch it up here and there before finally there is nothing left to cut. 

Ruby places the tray of cookies in the oven. Jaune sets up a timer. As they wait for the sweets to be fully cooked, the adults look at the bowl with some cookie batter left. 

"Would you two like some?" Ruby asks, the spoon in her hand. She uses a finger to wipe some leftovers herself. 

"Ye! I want some, Mommy!" Azure shouts, throwing her hands in the air. She bolts over to her mother, who begins to kneel down. While Ruby continues to hold the spoon, her daughter pulls it forward just enough to lick some of the batter off. "Yummy!"

"What about you, Jaune?" Ruby asks, flicking her silver eyes upward. 

"I would love some," Jaune replies. 

"I wanna give, Daddy!" Azure shouts. She signals for Ruby to lift her up. 

Listening to her daughter's demands, Ruby scoops Azure up and processes to hand her the spoon. When in her hands, the young girl sticks out her arm for her father. Though, just as the older blonde closes the gap between them, the five-year-old taps the spoon against his nose. 

"Hey!" Jaune says, quickly wiping his nose. Azure only giggles. So does Ruby.

"She got you good," the older huntress says. "Alright, Zury, give him some for real."

"Alright, Mommy." 

This time Azure lets her father lick up some of the batter off the spoon. Having their fill of it, and still waiting for the cookies to bake, the trio clean up the kitchen. By the time everything is wiped up, the timer goes off. Ruby pulls out the cookies out and lets them cool. While that occurs, Jaune quickly makes up some hot chocolate. 

With their drinks and food, the three leave the kitchen and sit down on the couch besides the fireplace. Ruby grabs a large blanket and wraps it around everyone. Azure happily nibbles on her cookies. 

"Enjoying that?" Jaune asks his daughter. 

"Yes!" Azure replies. 

"Good."

"Hey Azure. Tomorrow do you want to have a snowman building contest?" Ruby asks. "Me and your Dad verse you and your siblings?" 

Azure nods, her eyes bright with the idea of playing with her siblings. Ruby then reaches for her scroll and flicks around until she finds a movie for all three to watch together. 


End file.
